MCVerse Book 1: Dawn of History
by MCProductions
Summary: A novelization of Lyn's mode in FE 7, and the first book of my rewrite of the entire Fire Emblem franchise. No pairings in this book, but future pairings are hinted at in later chapters. Rated M, because of war and potentially adult themes. First fic so review please
1. Prolouge

**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains**

The planet Hylia, blessed by the Goddesses, and home to 8 mysterious continents, Archenea, the Dragon Realm, Valentia, the land locked in contradiction, Jugdral, home of the crusaders, Tellius, home of the Laguz, Liberia, the ancient continent, Magvel, home of the Sacred Stones, Chero, home of technology, and Elibe, the dark continent. These different continents were home to many different countries and civilizations, which for the most part lived in peace and prosperity.

However, on the continent of Elibe, a relatively small event would start a journey, this journey would start a small scale conflict, this conflict would be the spark that would set Hylia ablaze in the years to come.

Location: Eastern Sacae

Date: 3/31/768

"Are you awake?"

Those words woke the young tactician up from her unintended slumber, and woke to see a girl of what the tactician could assume to be 15-16 years of age. The tactician nodded to answer the girl's question, which prompted the girl to state "I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca Tribe. You're safe now." The young Tactician thought to herself, "safe huh, somehow I doubt it. I wonder where Gabe went.", while Lyn continued on, "Who are you? Can you remember your name?" "Lian" the tactician replied rather nonchalantly. "Your name is Lian? What an odd sounding name…" Lyn said somewhat unintentionally resulting in a glare from Lian. "But pay me no mind. It is a good name" Lyn hastily spoke. "Don't worry about it," Lian noted "I wouldn't expect you to not find a Chon'sinian name odd." "Chon'sin?" Lyn noted "That's in Valentia, I guess that explains your obvious traveler's attire. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?" Lian shook her head, preferring to keep to herself, when a noise came from outside the structure.

"Hm? What was that noise" Lyn stated, with notable panic in her tone. "I'll go see what's happening. Lian, wait here for me." Lian tried to object, but Lyn was out of the door before Lian could stop her. "Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" Lyn stated with obvious panic. "Scum of Hylia." Lian said "You should hide." "They must be planning on raiding the local villages." Lyn noted "I… I have to stop them!" "LYN!" Lian cried "You can't be serious!" "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own." Lyn replied in a surprisingly calm fashion. Lian, realizing she couldn't convince Lyn otherwise, decided to help her. "If you're fighting these dastards, so am I" Lian claimed.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?" Lyn asked hastily. Lian replied "My weapon of choice isn't with me right now, but I'm a strategist by trade. I can at least advise you in this battle." Very well." Lyn decided "We'll go together!"

Meanwhile, the leader of the duo of brigands was issuing orders to his lackey. "Alright worm, tear these abandoned huts down! Surely there's stuff here we can sell for something." "Yes sir, Batta the Beast"

Lyn was surprisingly fast, Lian noted. The young girl quickly outran the tactician shouting "Over here!" to make sure Lian knew where she wound up. After Lian caught up, Lyn asked for her advice. "I'll protect you Lian, so stay close to me." Lian nodded, thinking to herself if she had a gun, she would be the one doing the protecting.

"Let's close in and attack!" Lyn cried. Lian simply replied "Let's not, this position is advantageous, and the enemy is approaching us anyway. We should lure him in, and ambush him." Lyn nodded, it was a good plan, tho she would have to overcome her impatience. The bandit approached and tried to attack Lyn, but she effortless dodged his strike. Sensing an opportunity, Lyn landed 3 swift sword blows killing her brigand enemy. Lyn noted the dead man's friend was not moving towards her, so she charged on towards him, with Lian following. As Lyn approached the bandit, the bandit shouted "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" The bandit struck, landing a clean hit on Lyn followed by two blows from her blade into Batta. Batta's next attack missed Lyn completely with her landing three more swings felling her foe.

"Good work, Lyn" Lian said, clearly surprised by Lyn's ability. "Thanks Lian, let's go home." Lyn said in reply.

Location: Eastern Sacae

Date: 4/1/768

"Good morning, Lian!"

"Are you awake yet? Lyn bellowed. "Ugh, I am now Lyn" Lian replied. "That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you." Lyn said. "Me, what about you, Lyn? You did all of the fighting yesterday." Lian noted. "True, but fighting bandits is a common occurrence for me" Lyn noted. While Lian wondered how terrible the conditions in Sacae must be if this was the case, Lyn continued on "Say, Lian… I want to talk to you about something." "You can ask me anything Lyn, but no guarantees that I'll answer" Lian simply replied. "Okay then" Lyn said "You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lian shook her head "My line of work is far too dangerous for one as young as you Lyn. I won't even begin to consider it unless you get permission from your parents."

"What? You…want me to get permission from my parents?" Lyn said in a way that made Lian realize she said something she shouldn't have. "My mother and father… died six months ago." Lyn revealed "My people—the Lorca—they don't… I'm the last of my tribe." "Lyn…" Lian said softly. "Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people." Lyn continued" The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people, but I was so young. Our people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." Lyn finished" Sniff… I'm sorry, I've been alone for so long."

"Don't be sorry" Lian comforted her new friend" You won't have to be alone anymore. I'll let you accompany me Lyn". "You'll let me travel with you!" Lyn exclaimed" Thank you. Lian, I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Lian, tell me you'll train me." "Only if you'll teach me your way with a sword." Lian replied. "It's a deal" Lyn said" We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" "Yes we can, Lyn" Lian exclaimed, as she realized what she just did would likely cause friction with her partner, the man she loved, the man who sold the world.

 **AN:** **Well, this is a thing. I guess I should say what exactly this is here. This is the start of an FE series rewrite. No outrealms, just a series of events in a fantasy world with all of the FE continents as well as the one from Tear Ring Saga, the Mighty Number 9 of FE, except this one actually released.**

 **Lian is basically Robin from Awakening, more on that when I actually get started with the Awakening adaption after I adapt FE 7, while the character Gabe is Mark, more on him next chapter. Why was Lian the one who woke up in the field, more on that next chapter. Basically a great deal of questions here will begin to be answered next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: FE and its characters and continents are not mine, they are Nintendo's**


	2. Chapter 1 Footsteps of Fate

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

The apprentice tactician Lian and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever.

Location: Bulgar, Sacae

Date: 4/3

Lian and Lyn arrived in Bulgar without any problems. While Lyn goes looking for supplies, Lian hunts down an old friend. She knew how to summon Gabe anywhere, walk into any local pub, and tell the barkeep you have need of a plumber, Gabe would meet you anywhere from an hour to a week later, but he would meet up with you. After taking care of that business, Lian looked for Lyn, only to find her calling her from Bulgar's main square. "This is Bulgar," Lyn said "the biggest city in all of Sacae." "Yeah Lyn, world maps list it as the capital city of Sacae, but nothing could be farther from the truth. Sacae is un unified, and it's various clans have control of different regions of the land. Bulgar is special, because it's the only agreed neutral zone amongst the clans. It's effectively Sacae's cultural center and only tourist local because of this." Lian explained while Lyn nodded in agreement.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" someone exclaimed. Lian and Lyn turned to face this mysterious man. "Wait, o fair and beauteous ones! Would you not favor me with your names, or better yet, your company?" the green clad knight said. Lyn swiftly replied" Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" "Ha! I thought you would never ask!" said the knight" I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home of men of passion and fire!" "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn said in a scalding tone while Lian laughed at the poor knight. The knight, tho obviously hurt by Lyn's claim, simply replied "Oooooh… You're even lovelier when you're cruel."

"Let's go, Lian." Lyn said clearly annoyed" I've nothing more to say." The knight tried but failed to get Lyn and Lian to stay behind while a new knight entered the scene. "Sain! Hold your tongue!" the red clad knight shouted. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion!" Sain replied" why so severe an expression?" Kent scolded Sain, claiming "If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Sain rebuts Kent's claim, stating "I know that, but how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" What do you know of courtesy!? Kent shouted.

Meaning, in the Bulgar plaza, a man approaches Lian and Lyn. "Lian, I hear you have need of a plumber." the man states. Lian turns around quickly and exclaims" Gabe! It's good to see you again." "Good to see you too, Lian. Who's the girl?" Gabe asks. Lian answers "This is Lyn. She saved my life when we were separated on the Sacae plains." Lyn buts in asking" Excuse me Lian, do you know this man?" Lian replies" Yes Lyn, this is my partner in crime, so to speak, Gabe Logan, but everyone calls him Gabe." "Hi Gabe, I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. Nice to meet you." Lyn introduces herself. "The Lorca" Gabe notes" Lian, how did come into contact with the remnant of a dead tribe?" "GABE! Can't you at least TRY to be sensitive?" Lian scolds. "No" Gabe simply states" Being blunt and rude gets me information I need faster, so that's what I'll do" "Well then, Gabe, like it or not, this girl comes with us." Lian asserts. "Fine" Gabe states" but you take care of her, Lian. I've got work to do." "THIS is the Gabe you told me about before we got here? How could you possibly stand him?" Lyn asks. "You'll see" Lian simply states.

As Lyn and her two new companions set out to leave Bulgar, they noted the knights from earlier blocking the road. "Excuse me! You're blocking the road." Lyn tells the Caelin knights" If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" "Of course, my apologies" Kent replies. "Thank you" Lyn states" You, at least, seem honorable." "Hm? Pardon me, but…" Kent claims" I feel we've met before." " I beg your pardon?" Lyn states. Sain exclaims "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" in response to Kent's claim, which causes Lyn's group to storm off in rage.

Location: Outside Bulgar, Sacae

Date: 4/3

"Run! We're being pursued!

"Could it be those knights from town?" Lyn and Lian both ask. "Not a chance" Gabe notes" These men want us dead."

The assassins approached Lyn, with their leader saying" Heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" Lyn, with visible shock, replies" What did you call me? Who are you?" Such a waste." The man says" An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" 4 assassins surround Lyn's party and attack the group. Lyn quickly realizes there are more than she can handle, but thankfully, Kent and Sain come to the rescue.

A deal is hastily made between the knights and Lyn, and the knights agree to fight alongside Lyn and Gabe under the command of Lian.

Lyn attacks the first bandit, dodges his counterattack, and attacks him again. The brigand, clearly angry moves to strike again, but Kent quickly comes in and fells the bandit in question. Sain and Gabe regroup with the two while Lian deals with a brigand in Bulgar's entrance. Lyn moves to north with Gabe to regroup with Lian, while Kent and Sain engage an assassin to the south. Despite Kent taking a few wounds, the bandit is dispatched, but a 5th bandit arrives as reinforcements.

Lyn is attacked by an assassin, but with 3 swift sword swipes, the foe falls. Kent and Sain are attacked by another foe, but they take him down thru combining their efforts. Lyn moves to engage the leader of the assassins, but the leader attacks first.

"So girl, you challenge me yourself" the leader says. Lyn grunts and prepares to fight. The bandit strikes and lands a clean hit. Lyn retaliates with 2 sword strikes, and quickly drinks a vulnerary to heal her wounds. The bandit attacks, and Lyn dodges and counters, killing the man.

"That's the last of them!" Lyn exclaims" Fantastic work, Lian!" Lyn heads over to the Lycian knights prepared to question them. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent explains. "Lycia" Lyn notes" That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" "Correct." Kent notes" We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." "Madelyn?" Lyn asked, showing signs of realization. "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter." Kent explains" He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain continued" And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." "Lyndis?" Lyn says, realizing. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart." Sain reveals" Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned of this shortly after we arrived in Bulgar."

Kent added" But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains… I… I knew it immediately, You are the lady Lyndis." "Why would you think that" Lyn asks. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." Kent notes. Lyn asks if Kent knew Lyn's mother, but Kent did not. He had just seen portraits thruout Castle Caelin

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn." Lyn states" But when I was with my parents…. When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again. Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis too!" Lyn reveals.

Sain notes the possibility that he was a henchman of Lord Lundgren. Lyn's granduncle who without Lyn is next in line to the throne. Because of this, he had hired these assassins to assassinate Lyn so he could protect his future title. Lyn joins with the Caelin knights to journey to Caelin to meet her grandfather.

Later that evening

Location: Eastern Sacae

Date: 4/3

"Gabe, why won't you accompany us?" Lian asks her partner. "Because we have no place in this conflict, Lian" Gabe explains" This is a blood feud, and as members of the Black Fang, we only kill corrupt nobles, not ambitious ones. I won't stop you from traveling with her, but I'm not getting involved." "I understand Gabe" Lian replies" If things get desperate, can I count on you to aid me?" "Of course, Lian, that's what friends are for, but one thing, whatever you do, DO NOT let this band see that brand on your hand." Gabe states. "I know, Gabe" Lian replies" None must know that I am a fellblood. Don't let anyone know about your Vala blood either, Gabe" "Thanks for the reminder, Lian, goodbye" Gabe says, then leaves.

 **AN: HOLY CRAP, this was so much longer than I thought it would be.**

 **In any case, this chapter was mostly exposition with a little action. Unfortunately, the next chapter will be too, but the information is mostly new, even to those who played FE7, I'll save that reveal for tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 1x The Man who sold the World

**Chapter 1x: The Man who sold the World**

Sacae was a small country in the grand scheme of things, and to say its people were not looked fondly upon by the outside world was the understatement of the century. The people of Sacae were seen as savages by the general public, an on Elibe, to be born Sacaen was just as big of a curse to be born branded, but not be part of a royal family.

The man who sold the world sympathized with the Sacaens. He was branded, and to be branded without ties to a royal family on Hylia was a death sentence. Gabe had major Vala blood, which meant he should be part of the royal family of Velthomer, yet he was not. He had spent his life running from accusers, he knew Sacae's pain, but at least Sacae had a home to call their own.

Location: Bulgar, Sacae

Date: 4/4

Let it never be said that Gabe was not a simple man. He always kept moving forward, and never doubted the decisions he made. Even yesterday, he had good reasoning for leaving Lian behind. He and her were targets from all sides as it was, due to them both being branded as well as members of the Black Fang, to travel with a group opened himself up to betrayal, and the last person he was going to die to was a Sacaen teen's sword. Gabe went into the local pub; he had to get in touch with a friend. There were three people Gabe actually trusted in this world, even in the Black Fang, Lian, his best friend, Jack, a swordsman who Gabe mentored, and Vick, Gabe's partner during his time in Touma's military. Gabe intended to meet with Vick today.

Gabe found the man he was looking for right where he expected too. "Long time no see, Vick" Gabe said. "Ah, Sam," Vick said, using the nickname Gabe picked up in Touma's military" It's been what, 15 years since the war ended?" "The Great War" Gabe answered" I thought it ended 10 years ago tho" "True, we just left the army 15 years ago" Vic nonchalantly replied.

"What do you want, Sam?" Vick asked, concerned" You're not the type to seek people out unless you need a favor." Gabe replied" Lian left on a journey of her own, I need a new partner to help me take care of my next target. I was hoping you would help me Vick." "Ah, hell, Sam" Vic claimed" I left the Fang three years ago, and now you're trying to drag me back in" "Yes" Gabe simply said. "Fine" Vick claimed" But this is the only job I'll help you with" "It's the only job you need to." Gabe noted.

Location: Djute settlement, Sacae

Date: 4/5

Gabe and Vick infiltrated the Djute settlement with no issue. Gabe took down one guard silently, while Vick got in a sniping position. The plan was simple; Gabe would infiltrate the Djute chief's tent, kill him, and then get out, with Vick providing cover fire if necessary. Gabe moved silent as the night, eliminating any guards that got too close for comfort with either a silenced pistol, or his personal combat knife.

Gabe entered the chief's tent. His quarry was sleeping. The Djute chieftain was a corrupt man, partially responsible for the destruction of the Lorca tribe, having hired the Taliver Bandits to ransack the tribe, fearing they were growing enough to threaten his tribe. Tonight however, he would pay for his sins with his life.

Location: Outside Djute Settlement, Sacae

Date: 4/6

Gabe and Vick had successfully completed their task and parted ways again. His task completed, Gabe decided to head towards Lycia himself. The Black Fang had a base there, and it would be the perfect place to learn his next mission.

 **AN: Well, so I lied yesterday. Not much exposition here. You may have noticed the 1x instead of 2 in the chapter numbers tho, that's because this is a sidestory to the main plot of this book. The actual chapter two will arrive whenever I get to it, but it will be next.**

 **For those wondering, Book 1 of the MCVerse is Lyn's story in FE7, Book 2 will be Eliwood's and Hector's, Book's 3-5 will be the three arcs of FE Awakening, and beyond that** **I'm not sure yet.**


	4. Chapter 2 Sword of Spirits

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits**

A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance.

Location: Outside the Altar of the Twin Blades

Date: 4/5

"Lian, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour." Lyn requested" There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here". "The Mani Katti right?" Lian asked" One of the twin katanas wielded by the last avatar at the end of the Third Great Civilization". "Yes," Lyn replied" A blade of evil's bane, the sword is known to be insanely powerful. The people of Sacae go to its altar to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey". "Oh! How quaint!" Sain exclaimed. Kent continued" The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." "Yeah" Lian noted" in Archenea, Valentia, Jugdral, and Chero worship of the Divine Dragon Naga is the norm, tho I'm not sure about the dominant religion on Magvel or Liberia. Tellius worships the Goddess Ashera, not the Golden Goddesses and the Spirits. It's nice to see at least a small place still follow Hylia's old customs."

Location: Altar of the Twin Blades

Date: 4/5

Brigands rushed thru the gate guarding the stone that enshrined the Mani Katti. The temple did not have much in the way of defenses, so the bandits overtook the temple with little issue. "Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!" the leader of the pack said rather forcefully. "Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti." The priest in charge of the shrine replied with conviction" The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!"

"You're a fool, old man" the raider replied" What good's a sword if you don't use it?" "Use it? In combat?" The priest asked" Sacrilege!" "Sacrilege?" the attacker stated" I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

"Now, get out of my way!" Glass shouted, trying to remove the blade from the stone" This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill. Hmm? What's this? I can't… draw the sword…from this stone?"

"The spirits of the blade have judged you" The priest claimed" You have been found wanting. They have rejected you." "What? Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your own life, You'll get out of my sight!" Glass shouted" Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

Location: Outside the Altar of the Twin Blades

Date: 4/5

A middle aged woman walked up to Lyndis' group asking if they were heading towards the altar. Lyn revealed that they were indeed heading for the altar, which led the woman to ask for Lyn's aid in saving the priest. "I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago." The woman said" They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" "The Mani Katti" Lyn asked" They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" The woman, realizing she had found aid, begged "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked, with Kent noting the need to prepare before aiding the priest. "We need more intel, before I would be comfortable heading in," Lian admitted" but we are pressed for time, so let's go."

"There's the wench" one of the brigands said, cutting the warning woman down in the process. Lian quickly killed the brigand in question, and had Lyn take up position in the fort outside the altar with Kent. Lyn moved out of the fortress into the trees to attack a brigand, taking him completely by surprise. Kent finished the bandit in question off with Sain regrouping behind them.

"The wall here is weak" Lian noticed" Kent, Sain, break down this wall, and flank the enemy. I and Lyn will take the main entrance. We'll say the bandits broke the wall in the fighting." Kent attempted to protest, but realized he didn't have time to argue.

As Kent began breaking down the wall, he dodged an attack from a bandit, with Lyn saving him. As Kent continued on the wall, Sain moved to provide him cover. Sain took a bandit's strikes, with Lyn cutting the bandit down in his stead. Kent finally broke down the wall, with a bandit closing in afterwords.

Lyn and Lian headed towards the entrance to the south, while Sain and Kent stormed the altar. Noting a nearby foe, Lyn and Lian stuck to beneficial terrain, hoping to get the drop on their enemy. The bandit foolishly charges after them, with Lyn striking him down.

Lyn noticed the bandit's leader, and challenged him to combat. Glass attacked her, and managed to land a clean blow. Lyn counters, but only lands one strike before having to retreat. Lyn heals herself, while Lian provides suppressing fire against the swordsman, using the gun she got in Bulgar. Tho Glass proves fast enough to deflect Lian's gunfire with his blade, Lyn takes the opportunity to land three sword strikes, with the third being a fatal blow.

With Glass dispatched, Lian and Lyn take time to gaze upon the Mani Katti's altar. "Quite a sight isn't it, Lian" Lyn asks. "Yeah, Lyn" Lian says, but Lyn notices Lian glance at her hand upon seeing the holy blade. Lyn decides to respect Lian's privacy and not ask about it, but is none the less curious. "I need a moment." Lian said, and left the shrine before the priest could see her.

Location: Altar of the Twin Blades

Date: 4/5

"Ah, your clothing…" the rescued priest asked" Are you of the Lorca tribe?" "I'm Lyn, the cheiftain's daughter." Lyn replied" Are you hurt, sir?" "Thanks to you, I am unscathed." The priest reported" You have my gratitude." "And the sword" Lyn asked" is it safe?"

"Yes" the priest replied" I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay your hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey." Lyn thanked the man as she approached the legendary blade, wielded by the last avatar herself during the scouring.

The blade flashed as Lyn touched the blade, and visions slashed thru her head. Hordes of dragons and monsters fighting other dragons and what appeared to be humans. The vision then proceeded to show Lyn a shield, 5 strange gemstones, and a strange tower. Lyn couldn't make out any more of what was going on by the time the Mani Katti stopped flashing.

"The sword" Lyn gasped" It's… glowing." "It's the power of the spirits." The priest explained" Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you. You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti, and with the breaking of the seal on the first divine weapon, Gods have mercy on us in the near future. A second Scouring may very well be on its way. Lyn, you, and your children, have a perilous future ahead." "No…" Lyn said, clearly startled" It can't be"

"It is the sword's wish" the priest continued" If you require proof, pull the blade from the stone."

Lyn draws the blade from the stone.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life" the Priest said" I only hope that this second scouring doesn't destroy us all."

"My sword?" Lyn asked

Location: Lyn's camp

Date: 4/6

"Lian, do you have a moment?" Lyn asked her friend" I noticed you running away from the altar when the priest showed up, I was wondering if something was wrong?" "Ah, Lyn" Lian said" Sorry about that, me and religious types don't mesh very well. I felt the need to leave before I caused a problem." "I see" Lyn said" look at this Lian, it's the Mani Katti, a blade of evil's bane, like the legendary Master Sword of the first great civilization"

As Lyn drew the blade, Lian's hand began to glow, and a purple flame began to surround her body. "AHHHHHHHH" Lian shouted, griping her hand in intense pain. Lyn dropped the blade and ran to her friend's side. Lyn recognized the glowing mark on Lian's hand, all hylians would, it was a brand belonging to those who possessed shapeshifter blood in their veins, in large quanities to boot. Just having a brand without being part of a royal family caused the world to hate you, but Lyn knew why Lian was so cold to the world now, a purple brand indicated Earth Dragon descent, which was the very group of dragons man fought in the Scouring.

Lyn and Lian eventually got the flames to die down. While the flames didn't seem to cause any harm to Lian, and she could easily get the flames, which she named Ignis, under control, her brand lit up and reacted whenever the Mani Katti was near, making hiding the brand impossible. With Kent and Sain out hunting for food, Lian HAD to explain the brand to Lyn, its meaning, and leave

"Sorry for hiding it, Lyn" Lian explained" I'm not going to let you kill me, but at least let me explain the brand" Lyn was confused, but knew why Lian thought Lyn wanted her dead. Lian continued" I was born with major Grima blood, which means if the Grimleal ever get their hands on me, they can use me as a vessel to resurrect their Earth Dragon God. Because of this, the world wants me dead, and whenever my brand is discovered, I need to get out of dodge as soon as possible. They judge me before they even know me, that's why I'm better off alone. At least, that's what I thought until I met him, the Man who sold the World, Gabe Logan. He saved from a life living a lie in Chon'sin, praying to the Gods that my heritage was never discovered. He took me to his home country of Touma, and there I started anew, with the Touman government protecting my identity, but like all good things, it wasn't meant to last. A high ranking politician in Touma's government found out about me and my heritage, and sold it for a ridiculous profit to the higher ups of the Naga Church. Gabe, in order to protect me, he and his spec ops team get me out of Touma. In doing so, they abandoned their country. Since then, I've lived a life on the run with Gabe, praying my brand doesn't get me killed. Knowing this now Lyn,"Lian asked" can you see why I didn't want you to accompany me when we first met?"

Lyn nodded, but she wasn't going to let her friend leave just yet" Stay with me Lian, as long as your with me, I won't let anyone harm you. I swear it on the Mani Katti." "Lyn, it's not that simple. You saw what simply drawing the blade did to me right? There's no way I could fight in that condition, let alone hide my brand!" Lian shouted

"Don't worry" Lyn said" we'll figure something out. For now, just stick to providing tactical advice for me, okay Lian"

"Alright Lyn, I'll trust you, since you're trusting me even with no reason to do so." Lian said

Location: Castle Caelin

Date: 4/7

"What?" Lundgren shouted" Madelyn's daughter is still alive?"

The poor soul who had to report to Lundgren confirmed as much to the man, and proceeded to inform him about how she was traveling with Kent and Sain. Lundgren deduces that due to northern Bern being full of bandits, Lyn wouldn't survive her journey here. The man begins to make plans to deal with his brother.

 **AN: Holy crap, longest chapter yet. Sorry if the last bit felt rushed as all heck, but admittedly I was tired so… this is what we got**

 **For those wondering, Touma=/= Valla, but I'll explain that soon enough.**

 **Present plan for adaption of FE games in order is 7(2 separate fics/books), 13(3 books), FE1-3(3 books) which will kick off the mega adaption of FE 4gen 2, FE5, FE6, and FE14. FE4 gen 1 will be sprinkled thruout the other books leading up to the mega adaption. (FE14 is ALL routes btw)**

 **There will be some completely original books as well to explain things in depth, but I need to finish book 1 first, as it's my method of introducing everyone to the MCverse.**


	5. Chapter 3 Band of Mercenaries

**Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries**

The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny.

A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds.

On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself.

Location:?

Date:?

Lyn woke in an empty void. She could see the Mani Katti floating in the void, and she attempted to grab the sacred blade. Upon doing so, an emerald fire encased Lyn's body, and suddenly she was on a floating island with a young boy with red hair standing across from her.

The boy looked more spirit than human, and Lyn quickly came to the conclusion that this was one of the spirits of her blade. The boy, seeming to notice Lyn's fear, ran into the woods in the center of the island. Lyn pursued the boy, more out of sheer curiosity than anything, and followed him into what appeared to be a large castle.

The boy turned towards Lyn, and burst into purple flames. Suddenly Lyn saw many different visions, seemingly all at once. First, she saw 4 separate warriors, 2 male and 2 female. The lady warriors Lyn actually recognized as herself and her best friend Florina, and while Lyn didn't recognize the men, her heart began to race at the sight of the red headed man.

The second vision she saw was 5 children, each with bizarre pointed ears, like the Hylians of the First Great Civilization lore. Then, another pointed eared woman with green hair like Lyn's, but brighter, arrived, and took two swords from the children and turned them into one blade.

The third and final vision was the least clear of them all. Three golden triangles broke into twelve separate gemstones, and scattered across an image of the planet Hylia itself.

Lyn woke that morning, realized it was just a dream, but had no idea what to make of said dream.

Location: Lyn's camp

Date: 4/11

Lian returned from her patrol around the camp. Despite Lyn ordering Kent and Sain to handle camp security, Lian felt obligated to handle patrols herself, even if it was in secret. She liked checking for threats herself. It gave her time to think.

The healthy human mind doesn't wake up thinking it its last day on this world, but Lian considered that a luxury, not a curse. Lian felt it made her more willing to take risks, and by taking those risks, she could prove more beneficial to whatever cause she was fighting for at that particular moment.

Lian passed by Kent on her way back to the camp. "Excuse me, Miss Lian" Kent asked" I would like to speak with you for a moment." "You have questions, and I have answers." Lian said" You and Sain were accepting about my heritage, so I'm more than willing to answer your questions." "Good" Kent said" It's actually about that heritage of yours that I wanted to ask you about. Namely, do you know the hierarchy of the Grimleal church?" "I know the names of some I've killed" Lian said" and that the leader of the church is my biological father, but I know little beyond that."

"I see" Kent said" I don't suppose you know a high ranking member of Grimleal clergy named Clark, do you"

Lian notably hesitated before answering" I know of him. He was my father's right hand man and a total blackheart like most Grimleal" "Where is he now?" Kent asked. "He's dead" Lian answered" by my hand"

"I see" Kent said" Thank you for your time milady." Kent then left Lian, wondering if he should thank her, or kill her.

Location: Lyn's camp

Date: 4/11

Lyn saw Kent leaving Lian's side. She saw the distrustful look on Kent's face when he heard of Lian's heritage, and now Lyn is afraid that Kent is acting on that distrust. Lyn realizes she needs to keep an eye on Kent, for the good of the whole group.

Location: Mountain village, Sacae-Bern border

Date: 4/11

Lyn's group entered what appeared to be a destroyed village. Lyn reconized the sight immediately as one of a bandit attack.

"This place… It's" Lyn said. Sain notes" The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious ruthless bandits." Lyn explained" No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It only took one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never.

"Lyndis…" Sain said solemnly. "I am not running away." Lyndis said" I will be back…someday. I'll be stronger… I will break their swords beneath me like twigs between a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When the time comes," Sain said" bring me with you." "Don't forget me, either" Kent continued. "Don't think you'll be having this vengeance party without me" Lian finished

"Thank you" Lyn said

Florina was flying above the village in question. She was looking for her best friend, and by God, she was going to find Lyn. Florina owed Lyn much, and when Florina heard that Lyn was traveling to Lycia, Florina felt like she HAD to find and help Lyn.

Florina saw a town below, and she decided to ask the locals for news of Lyn. Landing however was not Florina's strong suit, and she landed right on top of a man. A man who was now very angry with Florina.

"HEY!" the man shouted as Florina tried to run" Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" "Uh… I…" Florina stammered" That is, I…" "Hey, she's quite a catch, eh buddy?" the man's friend noted" I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her." "Yeah" the stepped on man agreed" She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves." The man's subordinate asked "What are we going to do with her flying mule?" "Don't you dare touch her!" Florina exclaims, which prompted the men to yell at her.

"Do what you will with me" Florina said in response to their yelling" just… Let her go. Please, I beg of you." "Ha ha ha!" the man said, clearly amused by Florina's defiance" Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

"No, you can't…" Florina said. "C'mon! Let's move!" the man shouted.

Lyn and her group noticed the scuffle going on. Noticing the Pegasus, Lyn decided to see what was going on. "Florina?" Lyn checked to see if it was her friend." Ah!" Florina squeaked" Lyn?" "Florina!" Lyn exclaimed" What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn" Florina said" Is it really you? I… I…" "Come now" Lyn said, comforting her friend"no crying!" Florina apologized whilst Lyn introduced her to the group. "Well… um" Florina began to explain her situation" When I heard that you had left… I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see those two, and…well…"

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" Lyn asked. Florina reluctantly confirmed that she did indeed land on the man.

"Aha!" the man's friend exclaimed" You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" "Did you apologize, Florina?" Lyn asked her friend, with Florina confirming she had many times over.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry." Lyn said" Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything." No chance." The man said" The girl goes with us—by force if need be."

"Hey!" Migal shouted" c'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!

"Lian!" Lyn said" We've got to fight back! You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you Florina? You can fight, can't you?" "Yes!" Florina decided.

"Lyn" Lian explained" we're facing bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly. Let's clear them out of here. I'll be sure to put that sword training you gave me to good use." Lyn nodded her head in acknowledgement, and the battle began.

Kent and Sain moved to attack an enemy archer, whilst Lyn went to see how the locals fared. "Leave us alone, you thugs" someone shouted from inside the village. Lyn successfully tries to convince the villagers that she's not with the bandits and attracts unexpected attention.

"Remain inside everyone" a man with redish hair said, carrying a bow" I'll go see what's happening. Not bandits huh? So, who are you?" "My name is Lyn" Lyn began to explain the situation to the man" My colleagues and I are traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but… We need you to go and warn the villagers."

Lyn turned to leave, but the villager stopped her" Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" "Not at all" Lyn said" We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!

Wil left the building and moved to support Sain and Kent, while Florina flew Lian to the north to help out some people there. They were attacked by a swordsman however, which Florina dispatched. Kent and Wil took down an archer, and took a blow from a brigand. Lyn finishes off the brigand, while Sain attacks the mercenary behind him only to get ambushed by another brigand. Lyn attacks the brigand in question, while Wil finishes him off.

Lyn fights and kills a mercenary and regroups with Lian and Florina. Lian hands Lyn a sack containing 2000 gold pieces, simply stating that she found it. Lyn gives a questioning look, but has to break off to deal with a brigand. The trio does so, and then proceeds to face Migal.

Lyn strikes first, with Lian and Florina following up. Lyn fells the man with two more strikes and the battle finally ends.

Location: Mountain Village, Sacae-Bern border

Date: 4/11

"That's finally taken care of" Lyn said. "Lyn!" Florina exclaimed. "Florina" Lyn said, concerned" Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." Florina simply asks" Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" "Yes" Lyn said" you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" "Uh-huh." Florina explained" I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you left with some strangers, and…" "You were worried for me" Lyn concluded" Thank you, but I'm more worried about you. Listen, Florina, most mercenaries are men right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know" Florina confirmed" It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just… work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just… give up…" " Florina" Lyn comforted her friend" Don't cry"

"Yes!" Sain interjected" There's no reason to give up on your dream! Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea! You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asked. "Of course!" Sain explained" We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain" Kent interjected" This is no joking matter!" "Lyndis?" Florina asked" Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" "I can give you the details later" Lyn explained" This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" "Travel with you, Lyn?" Florina said" Truly? I would be so… so happy!

"Fantastic!" Sain said" Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" Florina shouted" Stay back! Don't get so close." "Ah.." Sain said" Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent asked of Lyndis" Calling us mercenaries…"

"No, I approve." Lyndis decided" We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention though. Can I count on you?" Kent confirmed that Lyn could indeed count on him.

"So…" Wil started" Is it really all right if I travel with you?" "Oh, yes" Lyn said" Of course! If you're willing, Wil?" "Actually," Wil explained" I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!"

"Lyndis's Legion"? Lian thought to herself, what a fitting name, but it was nice to more or less be an official group now. Lian knew this meant they would be leaving a trail now though. She would have to be more careful to make sure everyone gets out of this "campaign" alive.

Location: Lyn's camp

Date: 4/11

Lian adored the Sacaen night sky. It was one of the many things she had learned to enjoy in her time in Lyndis's Legion, and she found it MUCH easier to start loving than bear meat. She never thought she would start missing military rations, but at least now she learned to enjoy bear meat.

Lian noticed Lyn and Florina chatting near the campfire, and decided she would join in. "Lian" Lyn said" Glad you could join us. You and Florina are my two closet friends here, and I would like both of your advice on something" Lian simply nodded in agreement. Lyn began to explain" Last night, I had this dream." Lyn explained her dream in full detail, asking what it could possibly mean afterward.

Florina didn't have much to say, due to sheer shock that she was in the dream, but Lian thought she had an idea. "It's a premonition" Lian deduced" The Mani Katti is trying to tell you something. It seems you and Florina play quite a big role in the future."

Location: Outside Lyn's camp

Date: 4/11

Kent and Sain patrolled the outskirts of the camp. Kent was glad for this alone time with Sain. He had to bring this up somehow, and he couldn't concern his liege with this personal issue. "Sain" Kent began" I'm sure you remember how I told you about my oathbreaker brother" Sain nodded, realizing Kent was about to talk about a deep personal issue that he only last brought up before they met Lyndis.

"I found him" Kent said. "Really," Sain replied" Isn't this good news, my boon companion? We can bring him back to the Caelin knights now, and all will be as it was." "No, I can't" Kent said solemnly" Clark is dead. Lian killed him. I'm thankful I may never have to fight my own brother now due to heretic hunting, but I'm angry with her for taking my chance to save him."

"Kent" Sain said" maybe you should take this chance to move on with your life. Find yourself a girl." Kent just scowled at Sain and continued patrolling.

Location: Mountain Village, Sacae-Bern border

Date: 4/12

Oh, they were going to pay for this. Migal was one of Ganelon's finest, and these mercenary dogs, this Lyndis's Legion, had taken him from the Ganelon bandits. The Ganelon bandits would not rest until this Lyndis's Legion was all dead.

 **AN: Oh boy, this one took a lot out of me. Like damn, this one hurt. This one hurt really bad. And to think, I'm not even at the main game yet. Maybe I'll make another Gabe focused side story next so I don't have to type as much.**

 **That said, I should probably share my thoughts on Fates, since I'm going to be adapting it at some point. It's the best in the series gameplay wise, but that comes at the cost of narrative. Birthright's story is plain boring, and Conquest and Revelations, while enjoyable plot wise, are riddled with plot holes. My eventual Fates adaption will focus on Conquest with an eventual Revelations arc, but it WILL differ greatly from the game. RD's and Awakening's adaptions will also have major story differences and quite possibly other games as well.**

 **One thing I know for sure is my pairings tho. Lyn x Eliwood will be the main pairing for the first two books, tho it will only be hinted at in Book 1 here. Hector x Florina will also play a major role, but Gabe and Lian will not get involved in their pairings until Books 3 and 4.**

 **Also, Guest reviewer, the translation of TRS I played says Liberia instead of Lieberia. Sorry about the inconsistancy. Chero is Fates' continent, I gave it that name, since to my knowledge, Fates did not give it one.**

 **Until next time, ciao, and FE is NOT owned by me, otherwise I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfiction.**


	6. Chapter 4 In Occupation's Shadow

**Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow**

After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward, she and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer…

Location: Lyn's camp

Date: 4/14

Lian's training sword crashed into Lyn's. As Lian tripped on a tree branch, Lyn took the opportunity to knock Lian to the ground. "Looks like I win again, Lian" Lyn said smugly. "Are you kidding" Lian said" the tree root did all the work. Nice one, Lyn" Lyn chuckled as she remarked "You're improving everyday Lian. Soon, you'll be able to hold your own with a blade, as well as you can with a gun." "Thanks, Lyn" Lian said "but I doubt I'll ever compare to your skill. I'm not built for this frontline combat. I need a great deal more training if I'm going to help you meet your grandfather." "Lian…" Lyn said.

Kent got Florina's attention" Are you okay" he asked of her. "Yes, Kent" Florina said" I'm fine." "Okay" Kent said" If you need anything, let me know okay" "I will" Florina said chuckling" you remind me so much of my sister. You two really should meet, I bet you would hit it off." Kent wondered what Florina meant, but decided not to press the issue.

Location: Mountainside

Date: 4/15

Gabe hated hunting. He found it tedious, and a waste of bullets. And while he could, and did, use a knife to hunt, he still found himself needing to use up precious ammo to net bigger game. All well, at least the food was good. Gabe wasn't exactly a gourmand; all he needed in terms of food was for it to be edible for him to eat it. He didn't have much issue with sleep either; he once found himself sleeping in an air vent while on an assignment long ago, and he had slept in many more uncomfortable positions in the past.

Gabe thought back to his time in Touma's military. It was a simpler time for him, before he found Lian in the Wind Tribe's deserts, known to the locals as Cactus Flats. Gabe earned his reputation as a "hero" in that desert, and it's where Gabe learned several truths about this world. One, he learned what it was like to lose nearly an entire platoon to their deaths, two, he learned what true friends are like, and three; he learned what it truly meant to doubt the integrity of your own country. The same country that was celebrating him as a hero after the battle was over. Something changed in Gabe after the battle of Cactus Flats. He started questioning orders, his superiors motives, everything. The only people he trusted were the friends he made in that hell hole. His Spec Ops team only consisted of himself and those three anyway, so it worked out.

At least until Lian's heritage was discovered by the politicians, then all hell broke loose. The Church of Naga zealots intended to burn her at the stake, and Gabe sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen, so his team went rouge, and got Lian out of there.

Of course, they needed a place to go after offing a few Touman politicians and effectively making themselves traitors. Thankfully the Black Fang took them in. The Black Fang, an offshoot of the old Red Lotus of Third Great civilization lore, terrorists every one of them; the kind of people Gabe had been fighting since he was 16 when he first joined the army. These terrorists wound up being his salvation, and for the past 15 years he had done odd jobs for them alongside his team.

In that time, Vick retired and Jack disappeared. Only Gabe and Lian continued to work for the Fang, and Gabe now age 39, was considering retirement himself. Lian wasn't much younger than he was; tho she would never admit it. Gabe wondered why Lian was so hell bent on helping this 18 year old girl, he guessed she was passing on the skills to a new generation, but that Lyn girl seemed skilled enough in the sword as it was.

Gabe stumbled upon an old fortress, probably a ruin from the Scouring, and decided it would suffice for the night's bed. He had no idea the battle that was about to erupt in that fort.

Location: Old Fortress

Date: 4/15

"Ah, this should suffice!" Wil said "Tonight's bed!" This mildewy old fortress?" Sain asked, shocked" Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!" "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here." Wil explained" No one has time to worry about travelers, and there are rather a lot of us.."

"This will be fine" Lyn decided" Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow." Florina nodded in agreement, while Sain boasted" And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." "Sain" Kent ordered" both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."Sain winced and the group went inside the fortress.

Gabe saw the group enter the fortress, and he made sure they didn't see him. He preferred to watch from the darkest corner with the nicest view instead of making a scene when he was clearly outnumbered. He wondered if the other guest would do the same. She didn't know Gabe was there either, but she clearly noticed Lian's group enter the fortress.

Gabe saw the lady struggle to walk towards Lian's group. He could tell there was something very wrong with her leg. If Gabe had to guess, childhood injury. Since the woman was clearly Lycian, He believed it likely was an accident, and not a wartime injury.

"Your pardon, milady…" the woman said to the group. Lyn, clearly shocked, asks who's there with the woman beginning to explain herself. "My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here… Ah! Ow…" Natalie tripped on her bad leg. "Are you all right?" Lyn asked concerned" Hm? Your leg…

"It's fine" Natalie explained" Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't hinder me much." "What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn asked." I'm looking for my husband…" Natalie replied" I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried… Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but… His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

Lyn reluctantly informed Natalie that she had not seen Natalie's husband. Natalie, heartbroken, tells Lyn that if she does see him, to give him this message, the message that "Natalie is looking for him."

"I will tell him" Lyn promises.

Gabe looks on from his hiding space in sorrow. He never truly recovered when he lost his first love and due to his circumstances both at the time and present day, he never met his estranged daughter. To see a family being threatened to be torn apart like this was not something he would stomach. He would find Dorcas and give him Natalie's message as soon as he got the chance.

Gabe never met his daughter, and it was one of his two regrets in life. His other regret was getting the girl's mother killed in the Battle of Cactus Flats. Gabe decided he would never love again after that battle, and he held to that so far.

Location: Outside the fortress

Date: 4/15

"Here they are." The Ganelon bandit leader as his men got into position around the fortress" We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal." One of the brigands approaches the bandit leader and gives the man an update." So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress." The underling says" Perfect. We'll wait til it gets dark, and then"

"You're an idiot!" the leader scolds" There are only a few of them, and some are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughing stock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!" "You're right, Carjiga" the underling says" You're so smart!"

"We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot" Carjiga declared" Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha Ha Ha! Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rouges! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!"

"Hey you" Carjiga shouted to a red haired axe wielder nearby" Your name's… Dorcas, right?You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons of yours aren't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do. I want you to attack the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done."

"A bunch of women, huh?" Dorcas mused" It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low."

Location: Inside the fortress

Date: 4/15

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent cried in alarm" Outside the fortress! Bandits!" "What did you say?" Lyn said while Lian unsheathed her sword. "Persistent bunch, aren't they?" Sain commented" What do you think?

"Shall we go out and face them?" Lian asked. "No" Lyn replied" Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls. Lian, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave." "Easier said than done, Lyn" Lian noted" Even with the terrain in our favor, it's asking a lot of us to outlast superior numbers like these." Lyn simply said" Do what you can; we don't have time to argue."

Lyn turned towards Natalie" Rest easy, Natalie. No one will harm you!" Lyn said" Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

"Lian!" Lyn said" This fortress has two entrances. I'll take the eastern door… Wait…Lian! That man over there… Doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?" "It's a loose resemblance" Lian agreed" but it is a resemblance."

"Lian!" Gabe shouted, revealing himself" You look like you could use some help" "Gabe" Lian asked" What are you doing here?" Saving your ass." Gabe replied" Listen, the western wall of the fortress is rather weak. The brigands have realized this, and are trying to break it down. I recommend you get men over there asap." Lian nods in agreement.

Gabe moved towards the western wall to cover until Lian could spare some manpower, while Lyn and Lian took the east wall. Kent and Sain took up position at the front entrance with Florina ready to provide support if needed.

"You!" Lyn cried"Tell me, are you Dorcas?" Dorcas looked at Lyn and asked" How do you know my name?" "Natalie told me" Lyn explained" What are you doing with these rogues?" "I need money" Dorcas explained. "That may be, but" Lyn said" joining up with mercenaries?" "It's the only way to earn gold in these parts" Dorcas explained" I'll do anything… even this." For gold?" Lyn asks" anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What!?" Dorcas exclaims, clearly shocked" Natalie's… She's here?" "She was so worried that she came looking for you." Lyn confirms" Think Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

Dorcas simply replies" You're right. I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now, and I would repay you for your kindness towards Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

Dorcas, Lyn and Lian move to the west entrance, while Florina and Gabe handle the East entrance. Sain and Kent continue to neutralize the brigands at the front entrance while the brigands call for reinforcements.

Dorcas supplements the front guard with his hand axe while Florina takes the East entrance.

Wil helps Lyn take care of the breaches at the right entrance while Dorcas moves to protect Natalie. Lyn and Lian finish off the right side attackers.

"Natalie!" Dorcas exclaims, finding his wife. "Is it you" Natalie asks. "Natalie!" Dorcas shouts" Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?" " I was worried about you." Natalie explains" Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!" "I'm sorry." Dorcas says" I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize… That girl Lyn made me open my eyes." "Lyndis brought you here?" Natalie asked. "I'll explain later" Dorcas said" We've got to drive back these bandits first. Listen, stay put. Don't move from here." "All right" Natalie agreed" As long as you're here, I know I'm safe."

Florina neutralizes a mercenary at the east entrance while enemy reinforcements assault the south entrance.

"Curses" Carjiga says" They're not human! Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!

"It's over" Gabe nonchalantly says. "Yeah" Lian says" For now anyway." Gabe begins to walk away from the former battlefield. "Where do you think you're going?" Lian asks" We could really use your help Gabe." Gabe looked at Lian solemnly" I only fight for causes I believe in. This battle you're in Lian, there isn't a side I can agree with here. You can stay as long as you want, but there's no way I'm fighting for this cause." Gabe said walking off.

Location: Outside the fortress

Date: 4/15

"The enemy's fled" Lyn said.

"Dorcas!" Natalie exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Natalie" Dorcas apologizes. "All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn says.

"Lian" Dorcas gets Lian's attention" I need to ask you something." Lian looks at Dorcas, clearly awaiting his question, but with a great deal obviously on her mind. "You seem very knowledgeable, would you happen to know an easy way for a man with my skill set to earn money?" Lian thought about it for a bit before providing here answer, "I've heard good things about the job market in Lycia these days, if you would be willing to fight for us, Lycia is where we are heading."

"You would be fine with me traveling with you?" Dorcas asked. "Of course" Lian answered" If you're willing and Lyn and Natalie are fine with it." Dorcas nods in agreement then leaves to talk plans with Lyn and Natalie.

Lian stared on at Dorcas with envy. He had married his love, even if she had health problems, they were happy together. Why couldn't she work up the courage to tell Gabe her feelings? She was certain he reciprocated, so why couldn't she?

Deep down, she knew why, but she had left him behind long ago.

Kent thought about what he knew about Lian. He'd have to confront her with what she did, albeit unknowingly, sooner or later, but for now he would wait. No need to trouble the army's tactician needlessly after all.

"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn said. "We shall take turns keeping watch" Kent said" Please rest easily." "Is that all right?" Lyn asks" Are you sure? Sain!" "Ye-yes!" Sain confirms" Of course!" "Let me warn you…" Lyn began" If bandits sneak up on you, they will cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?" "What are you saying?" Sain replied, putting on a feint of confidence" Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry so! Right, Kent?" Kent dodges the question, and simply states he will take care of anything suspicious. "Goodnight then" Lyn says, lying down.

"Let's go" Kent says while Sain laments about no one trusting him.

 **AN: Well, I lied again. This did actually start as a Gabe focused side story tho, it just wound up turning into a full-fledged chapter. I got a good bit accomplished here to boot. Gabe and Lian had more back story revealed even if Lian's was VERY loose, Kent got some foreshadowing for his future wife, and I continued to learn how much I hate quotation marks.**

 **This backstory that I began to reveal here doesn't really matter in the grand scheme of things as far as Book 1 is concerned, tho it will DEFINITLY cause trouble once Gabe and Lian meet their marriage partners in Books 3 and 4.**

 **In any case, am I allowed to recommend other people's Fanfiction in these Author's Notes. If so, check out Skywolf's, she's who inspired me to write myself tbh.**

 **She you in chapter 5, and again, I don't own FE**


End file.
